denzimanfandomcom-20200213-history
Denshi Sentai Denziman
Denzi can mean "electromagnetic", but no kanji for it is used in the logo, and it is treated as a proper noun, "Denzi", with no direct meaning is Toei's fourth entry to its Super Sentai series. It was broadcast in February 2, 1980–January 31, 1981. It was Toei’s second series with a Marvel copyright, but without involvement from Marvel. Plot 3000 years ago, the Vader Clan devastated Denzi Star. Denzi Land, an island from Denzi Star, landed on Earth. In modern times, the computer of Denziland awoke the Denzidog IC when it detected the Vader Clan approaching Earth. IC found five young people (who may or may not be descendants of the Denzi people) to become the Denzimen in order to defend Earth, the Vader Clan's next target. The Denzimen begin a long record of success with the defeat of Vader Monster number 00, Flying Squirreler. As the battle escalates, they realize that they themselves may be descendants of the Denzi people. If so, they are not alone; other descendants do exist, scattered around the Earth. Queen Hedrian, struggling in her attempts to make the world a living nightmare, receives an offer of assistance from the space wanderer Demon King Banriki. She accepts it, not realizing that ODK's real goal is the conquest of Earth for himself. He captures the Vader Castle, and torments the Denzimen with his Omnipotent Monse. Hedrer goes into battle himself giant-sized, only to die a tragic death. The Denzimen find themselves helpless against Banriki and his monster until IC sacrifices himself to become a circuit for the DaiDenzin. Banriki and his monster are defeated. Hedrian escapes to the North Pole, where she sleeps, encased in ice, seemingly defeated for good... or is she? Characters Denzimen Planet Denzi/Denzi Descendants * Denzi Computer * Denzi Dog IC * Princess Denzi * Claire (movie) * Paul Izaki (29) * Himiko Kitazawa (Sun Vulcan 36 & 37) * Kamiko Kitazawa (Sun Vulcan 36 & 37) Other Allies *Gen'ichi Ooishi (3-19) *Santa Noda (3-51) *Hiroshi Hirai (3-51) *Katsuo Sano (3-51) *Yumiko Nakagawa (3-51) *Sachiko (4 & 21) *Officer Chieko Matsuo (12-51) *Officer Tomoko Nakai (15-49) *Gou Koyuki (26) *Mari Asakaze (31) *All Super Sentai Vader Clan * Queen Hedrian (1-51) * General Hedrer (1-50) * Keller and Mirror (1-51) * Demon King Banriki (37-51) **Banriki Monster (49-51) * Dustlers *Vader Monsters **Musasabilar (1) **Shabonlar (2) **Chikagerilar (3) **Rupankamelar (4) **Tsutakazular (5) **Higekitakolar (6) **Umitsular (7) **Firumular (8) **Denwalar (9) **Hambular (10) **Tayajigolar (11) **Balar (12) **Adobaloolar (13) **Jukular (14) **Panchirolar (15) **Samelar (16) **Deadbolar (17) **Kaigalar (18) **Gamalar (19) **Hachidokular (20) **Rosokular (21) **Taimular (22) **Kokelar (23) **Hamigakilar (24) **Angolar (Movie) **Medamalar (25) **Rekolar (26) **Kilar (27) **Nazolar (28) **Sabimushilar (29) **Chōchinlar (30) **Mimilar (31) **Datolar (32) **Saxophonelar (33) **Shunsuke Furukawa/Bidamalar (34) **Dokugalar (35) **Noranekolar (36) **Kamakilar (38) **Akumalar (39) **Pikarilar (40) **Jishinlar (41) **Ninpolar (42) **Desumasukular (43) **Arazinlar (44) **Onilar (45) **Torikagolar (46) **Botolar (47) **Sakkalar (48) **Kendamalar (48) **Karakurilar (48 & 49) Arsenal Mecha Episodes Songs *'Opening': Aah, Denshi Sentai Denziman *'Ending': Denziman ni Makasero! *'Mecha Theme': Go Go DenziTiger *Tatakau Denshi Sentai Denziman *Hoshi kara Kita Chouheiki *Hitoribocchi no Seishun *Kagayake! Denziman *Ginga Honey Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Denzi Computer (Voice): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : , Stage Shows * Denziman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes *This is the first Sentai series to have a Transforming Robo, DaiDenzin. *This is the first Sentai series in which the helmets of the team contain a lens visor. Previously, the visor was made of the same material as the rest of the helmet. *This is the first Sentai series since Himitsu Sentai Gorenger to feature the original Red-Blue-Green-Yellow-Pink main team formation. *''Denziman'' is the first series not to have a movie which is a theatrical edition of an episode. From this point on, all future Super Sentai movies were original works, with the exception of the second Flashman movie, Flashman: Big Rally! Titan Boy!. *This is the first series to feature a transformation device that can be used anywhere. **The Denziman's transformation device is rings, the first (and only) time they're used. *This is the first Sentai to use colors in the English language as the Rangers' names, as the Gorengers used the Japanese translations of their colors as Ranger Names. After Sun Vulcan, every Sentai team which names their heroes for colors had English colors in their names until Ninninger 35 series later. **However, Denziman uses the Japanese colors as the first syllable of the characters' actual surnames. Only Goggle V and the parody series Akibaranger share this trait. *Denziman holds a TV show rating of 13.5% by audience share, making it the second highest rating Sentai, only behind Gorenger. http://henshingrid.blogspot.pt/2011/04/super-sentai-tv-show-ratings-vs-toy.html *This is one of two Sentai to use the term "Denshi" as the denomination, alongside Choudenshi Bioman; however the "Denshi" in this title refers merely to "electronics" instead of "electron" as in the later series. *This is the first series to not feature Lisa Komaki at any point. She played Peggy Matsuyama/Momorenger in Himitsu Sentai Gorenger and was the voice of Diane Martin/Miss America I in Battle Fever J (as well as guest star in the first episode after Diane's departure). Her J.A.K.Q. appearance is only a technicality, as she only appeared as Peggy in the team-up movie between the Gorengers and J.A.K.Q. and not in the series. References External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/denji.html Denshi Sentai Denziman] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/電子戦隊デンジマン Denshi Sentai Denziman] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Sentai Season Category:Over-Technology * Category:1980's Super Sentai Series